project_emblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Memoryspell (FESOM)
Memoryspell is a state of magic that mages (and some odd other slight users of magic) practice and enter into in Fire Emblem and the Seal of Memories. Each memoryspell is the result of the mage singularly honing the mind, the personality, and his magical power and knowledge for the purpose of his practiced memoryspell. As such, each mage only practices one memoryspell at a time. Mages are known to change to other memoryspell, or to revert to old ones, but in reality they are not frequently, or lightly, changed. Doing so is itself a dangerous practice, and can cause great or invisible mental/personality damage (or both). In the state of memoryspell, the mental and personal character of the user is altered. The exact changes are dependent on the user and the memoryspell in question. Many of the practictioners of a "" memoryspell behave the same way while under the influence, of their spell, often very _ly; on the other hand, there are variously different characteristics observed in those seen performing the "Flame" memoryspell. Some mages use their memoryspell when in lieu of their tomes, and some use it to supplement their tomes. _, the first mage revealed in the game, sort of does both: he is shown in later gameplay to in fact be using his "Holding" memoryspell to carry and conceal his tome with him wherever he goes. As such, his is a memoryspell that he enters into very temporarily, and his what short mental/personality changes his character undergoes can't really be described. Non-Mage Practitioners Some non-mages are known to use memoryspell, and in widely divergent degress. It is a well-known phenomenon in the context of battle; those who use it outside of battle for a non-fighting purpose are frequently called a derogatory term, depending on their use. Use in Battle Battle-trancers A battle-trancer engages in the whole of a battle in the state of memoryspell. Some enter a berserk and undiscerning state, and are directed and unleashed on their own away from their own armies in a battle, and only leave the memoryspell state when they are dead, or dying, or all else around them are. Others enter a controlled and intelligent state, but one seemingly soulless; they have the capacity to distinguish between friend and foe, but they may make decisions regarding, say, the wounded of their allies or their enemies in an amoral, or "mathematical", way. Some others enter a state a state of discernment blurred by passion, either love of their friends, or hatred of their enemy. Battle-trances are used by some of the most elite warriors and some of the greenest soldiers alike. The elite may like how their performance is optimized, made consistent, magically augmented or complimented with its effects, or how it makes their presence in battle truly a feat told of in legend; the green may use it to avoid personally fearing the fear of a first battle, or because of private ambitions for greatness. Memory-caster A memory-caster's battle use of memoryspell varies. Some use it as an offensive means, sometimes liberally and repeatedly over the course of a battle, but ultimately always for a short span of time each time they do. Some others use it as a last resort, or as an evasive means in a dire situation. In any case, in the context of battle, the memory-caster spends most of his time in his regular state. "Ronin" "Demon" "" Category:Uncompleted Category:Topic: FESOM